Zelda HiTech
by Ariana aka Nereid
Summary: This is what I come up with when I am bored and have watched 3 Star Trek movies in a row. Have fun, and kiss your sanity goodbye. Will not be continued.
1. Arrival and testing: Holodeck and 10-Fo...

Zelda Hi-Tech  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, I don't own Star Trek in any of it's forms....I don't own much of anything.  
  
  
  
A/N: Don't ask where I came up with this whole idea..I can't figure it out myself.  
  
  
  
  
  
**The Zelda crew materializes on the bridge of the NCC-1701-D U.S.S. Enterprise. There is no crew here, but everything is on full power**  
  
  
  
  
  
ZELDA: Ummm.....Where are we?  
  
MALON: Lots of pretty lights.....**zones out**  
  
ZELDA: -_-()  
  
LINK: Hey, what does this do? **goes over to captain's chair and pushes one of the controls on the arm**  
  
VIEWSCREEN: **lights up showing starfield**  
  
ALL: O_O  
  
RAURU: So......where's the kitchen?  
  
IMPA: You can't cook.  
  
RAURU: I'm wasting away here!! I haven't eaten for a half an hour now!!  
  
IMPA: **groan**  
  
SARIA: **in the back corner** What's this thing? **Steps near it**  
  
TURBOLIFT: **opens**  
  
ALL: O_O (yes, again. They will be doing that a lot)  
  
**everyone gets in, and the lift goes up to a random level**  
  
**everybody off!!!!!!**  
  
SHEIK: Loooooooooooooooooooooooooong corridor.  
  
ZELDA: -_- Thank you Mr. Information.  
  
RAURU: Is the kitchen here?  
  
ZELDA: **glare of doom**  
  
LINK: Hey, what's this door?  
  
**opens door, it is a black room with a yellow grid. When everybody is in, the door closes and disappears.**  
  
NABOORU: Um....pretty?  
  
IMPA: There has to be more to this...  
  
ZELDA: I miss my castle...  
  
LINK: So where were you when you were abducted?  
  
ZELDA: I was in the new addition to the palace, you know, the patio with the screen door.....overlooking the field...**goes on to describe for five minutes**  
  
HOLODECK: **creates**  
  
ALL: O_O  
  
SHEIK: Hey, let me try!! First, we need to clear this one..  
  
HOLODECK: **reverts back to black and yellow**  
  
SHEIK: **describes his dream house**  
  
HOLODECK: **creates**  
  
SARIA: You have some strange tastes. Hey, what's Nabooru doing?  
  
NABOORU: **going inside house** I wanna see how much of this thing this room created.  
  
**everyone follows, then comes running out**  
  
SHEIK: This is just too freaky.  
  
SARIA: I WANT OUT!!  
  
DOOR: **appears**  
  
ALL: **run out into the corridor**  
  
NABOORU: What else can possibly be here...  
  
**they head down and find..............TEN-FORWARD!!! GUINAN IS THERE TOO!!**  
  
GUINAN: Hello.  
  
ZELDA: Ummmmm....who are you?  
  
GUINAN: I am the hostess of Ten-Forward, Guinan. Would you like some synthohol?  
  
LINK: What's that?  
  
GUINAN: It's like alcohol, but not. It won't make you drunk.  
  
RAURU: Do you have any food?  
  
GUINAN: What would you like?  
  
RAURU: Grilled Red Tektite with a side of minced baby Dodongo.  
  
GUINAN: ???  
  
ZELDA: You don't even know what that is? What kind of world is this?!  
  
GUINAN: Maybe if I knew your species I could look it up.  
  
ZELDA/LINK/RAURU: Hylian.  
  
SARIA: Kokiri.  
  
RUTO: Zora.  
  
GANNONDORF/NABOORU: Gerudo.  
  
IMPA/SHEIK: Sheikan.  
  
DARUNIA: Goron. Do you have any tasty rocks?  
  
GUINAN: Ummmmmmmm....I'm not familiar with any of those races.....and neither is the computer.....  
  
ZELDA: Great. We are abducted away from our home, and now we are in a strange place where nothing makes sense and there is no real food!!  
  
LINK: Is there a place we can stay at least?  
  
GUINAN: Sure. I'll get you some quarters.  
  
  
  
  
  
Will they get food? Will they try our food? Why is Rauru such an idiot? Why can't Sheik decorate? Why am I asking questions no one cares about? Should I continue....or burn it?  
  
  
  
  
  
Also: I'm not sure if I spelled Guinan right......I think that is how it is spelled..I can't find it anywhere though.....if you know, could you please tell me? 


	2. Guest quarters

Zelda Hi-Tech  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: The same as everyone else's stuff on this site. I DON'T OWN IT!  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: For ??: -_-() = The -_- is the facial expression for when you hear some thing extremely lame that doesn't even deserve a groan, and the () is a sweatdrop like you see in anime. At least, that's what I think it is..... and don't feel stupid. It took me a long time to figure it out myself.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sector 2: The Guest Quarters  
  
  
  
**everyone arrives in quarters: girls in one, boys next door**  
  
  
  
**Let's start with the girls, shall we?**  
  
  
  
ZELDA: **looking out the window** Where are we?  
  
SARIA: There has to be something edible here...  
  
RUTO: Hey...this shower doesn't use water?!  
  
IMPA: What? Let me see..**everyone goes into the bathroom and turns on the shower, nothing comes out (sonic showers, they don't use water)**  
  
NABOORU: What good is this?  
  
**everyone back into the main room**  
  
SARIA: We are going to starve if we don't find something to eat..  
  
NABOORU: **at replicator pushing random buttons** I wonder what this thing does...  
  
REPLICATOR: **7-course turkey dinner**  
  
ALL: O_O  
  
ZELDA: **carefully takes it out and puts it on the table** I wonder how it tastes..it looks like food..  
  
NABOORU: **uses her scimitar to carve the turkey** looks pretty good..  
  
SARIA: It looks like it used to be an animal.  
  
IMPA: Tecktite is too...  
  
SARIA: I'm vegetarian.  
  
NABOORU: There must be something here.....**goes back to replicator and starts pushing buttons again**  
  
REPLICATOR: **Klingon food appears**  
  
ZELDA: What are you making over there? It smells awful.  
  
NABOORU: I have no clue...but it looks awful too..how do we get rid of it?  
  
REPLICATOR: **food disappears**  
  
SARIA: Hey, let me try something. **goes up to replicator** How about some vegetables?  
  
REPLICATOR: **salad plate**  
  
SARIA: Much better. **takes it**  
  
ZELDA: **with a piece of turkey in her mouth** This stuff isn't too bad..  
  
IMPA: Don't speak with your mouth full.  
  
ZELDA: See if I care.  
  
RUTO: Tastes a bit like Tecktite, but not...I wonder what it is called?  
  
ALL: **sit down and enjoy the entire meal**  
  
  
  
  
  
**Let's check on the guys, shall we?**  
  
  
  
SHEIK: **dancing funny**  
  
LINK: You all right over there?  
  
SHEIK: I gotta go...  
  
GANNON: I think this is the bathroom over here...**gets knocked out of the way by Sheik**  
  
SHEIK: **closes door..you all know what the next part is**  
  
LINK: Boy, he really did have to go.  
  
DARUNIA: **at replicator** I wonder what this is supposed to be? **starts pushing buttons**  
  
REPLICATOR: **boiled lobster**  
  
DARUNIA: Hey, look at this thing...it looks like a messed up tecktite..  
  
RAURU: **rushes over** FOOD?!  
  
DARUNIA: No clue.  
  
RAURU: Hmmmmmm....  
  
SHEIK: **from inside bathroom** Hey.....how do you flush this thing?  
  
LINK: What, you can't even flush a toilet?  
  
SHEIK: There is no handle!  
  
GANNON: Why don't you wish for it to flush? **starts laughing**  
  
SHEIK: **getting pissed** ALL RIGHT, FLUSH YOU STUPID.....Hey, it worked. o_o  
  
ALL: O_O  
  
SHEIK: **comes out**  
  
DARUNIA: Wash your hands.  
  
SHEIK: I can't, there is no water coming out of the faucet. (same idea as the shower)  
  
LINK: You're kidding, right? **goes to check**  
  
SHEIK: **uses magic to clean his hands**  
  
LINK: **comes back** He's right. O_o  
  
DARUNIA: Is anyone besides Rauru getting hungry?  
  
GANNON: Actually, yes.  
  
DARUNIA: **starts pushing random buttons again**  
  
REPLICATOR: **Surf 'n Turf**  
  
RAURU: Is this supposed to be fish?  
  
LINK: I think so...You first Rauru.  
  
RAURU: I don't think so..  
  
GANNON: You guys are such babies. **takes plate and brings it over to table**  
  
DARUNIA: **looking at replicator** I wonder if this thing can make rocks...  
  
REPLICATOR VOICE: **PLEASE SPECIFY TYPE**  
  
DARUNIA: Marble?  
  
REPLICATOR: **huge marble rock**  
  
DARUNIA: I think I like this thing....what about you...guys....  
  
EVERYONE ELSE: **stuffing faces**  
  
DARUNIA: Why me....  
  
  
  
  
  
I'm not sure if I should shove them in the transporter next, or make the crew show up. Which do you prefer? 


	3. Explore!!!

Zelda Hi-Tech  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda or Star Trek.  
  
  
  
**both groups meet up in the corridor**  
  
LINK: Did you guys manage to get some food?  
  
ZELDA: Yeah, but it was really strange stuff. Pretty good though.  
  
SHEIK: Same over here. So now what do we do?  
  
RUTO: Split up and look around?  
  
SARIA: Yeah...but use the buddy system!!  
  
**and so, they go off. For your convenience, here are the pairs (nothing is implied here. This is random paring, well, somewhat anyway): Saria/Darunia, Link/Zelda, Nabooru/Sheik, Gannondorf/Impa, and Ruto/Rauru**  
  
  
  
**meanwhile.....on the bridge**  
  
PICARD: Will, did you leave the viewscreen on again?  
  
RIKER: No. **looks** someone turned it on.  
  
PICARD: Well, Guinan is here..  
  
RIKER: She never comes to the bridge though.  
  
TROI: There are other people on board.  
  
DATA: That is not possible. The entire crew and civilian population is on the planet's surface.  
  
TROI: I know what I am talking about Data. There are some people here...but I am not familiar with their races.  
  
DATA: Should we investigate Captain?  
  
PICARD: Split into teams and search them out.  
  
  
  
**Trek Teams: Picard/Worf, Riker/Troi, LaForge/Crusher, and Data is all by his lonesome..**  
  
  
  
**teams: head for different decks**  
  
  
  
**Z-Group 1**  
  
  
  
DARUNIA: You can't really get anywhere fast here.....there are so many corridors.  
  
SARIA: No trees, no plants....not even a flower....what kind of culture is this?  
  
DARUNIA: Calm down Saria. Here, lets go in here.  
  
**ENTER SICKBAY :)**  
  
  
  
  
  
**Z-Group 2**  
  
  
  
LINK: This is exciting.  
  
ZELDA: Oh yeah. Hey, I wonder what's down here?  
  
LINK: Only one way to find out. **opens door**  
  
**ENTER STELLAR CARTOGRAPHY**  
  
BOTH: O_O  
  
ZELDA: It looks like the night sky.....only way messed up.  
  
LINK: **at one of the panels** Hmmmm..**starts pushing buttons**  
  
STARS: **rearrange to spell I Love Zelda**  
  
ZELDA: Awwwwwwwww...Link......you are sooooo sweet..  
  
LINK: ^_^  
  
DATA: **comes in**  
  
LINK/ZELDA: O_O  
  
DATA: Please explain your presence on this ship.  
  
LINK/ZELDA: O_O  
  
DATA: Perhaps you do not understand my language...**checks Universal Translator**  
  
LINK: What are you?!  
  
DATA: **looks up** I am an Android.  
  
ZELDA: A WHAT?!  
  
DATA: Please explain why you are here.  
  
LINK: Because we were brought here?  
  
DATA: By what means were you brought here?  
  
ZELDA: That's what we would like to know.  
  
DATA: Please come with me. **goes over to a panel and puts the star chart back the way it was before, then leads Link and Zelda out**  
  
  
  
  
  
**Z-Group 3**  
  
  
  
NABOORU: Why did she put me with you?  
  
SHEIK: So I can keep an eye on you.  
  
NABOORU: **growl**  
  
SHEIK: Anyway....heh heh.... What's over here? **opens random door**  
  
**ENTER SHUTTLE BAY**  
  
NABOORU: What are those things? **pointing to Shuttle Craft**  
  
SHEIK: Only one way to find out...  
  
**Both enter a shuttle. Hatch closes behind them**  
  
NABOORU: This looks like some kind of box....  
  
SHEIK: **looking behind them** The door closed.  
  
NABOORU: Good. No one can sneak up on us now.  
  
SHEIK: **sigh**  
  
**Both sit in the pilot/co-pilot seats**  
  
NABOORU: Now what?  
  
**Staring at the panel**  
  
SHEIK: What's your favorite color?  
  
NABOORU: Orange.  
  
SHEIK: **starts pushing orange controls**  
  
SHUTTLECRAFT: **lift off**  
  
SHEIK: We're moving!!  
  
NABOORU: **starts pushing random buttons**  
  
BAY DOORS: **open, forcefield in place**  
  
SHUTTLE: **flies out**  
  
BOTH: O_O  
  
SHEIK: Now what do we do?  
  
PICARD/WORF: **enter bay and see shuttle take off. They get in another and chase**  
  
  
  
  
  
**One more**  
  
  
  
  
  
IMPA: Of everyone in the whole world, why do I have to be with you?  
  
GANNON: Would you rather be with Rauru?  
  
IMPA: I can just as easily have gone on my own.  
  
GANNON: **opens a door** I wonder what is in here......  
  
**ENTER GYMNASIUM**  
  
IMPA: Not bad...  
  
GANNON: What are these? **picks up some weights**  
  
IMPA: Not sure. **walks around the room a bit** Hey, look at this...  
  
GANNON: **goes over**  
  
**Racquetball court**  
  
GANNON: That is a strange place..  
  
IMPA: I wonder what kind of rituals they need all this for?  
  
**Riker & Troi enter and see them**  
  
RIKER: DON'T MOVE!!! **pulls out phaser**  
  
IMPA/GANNON: **turn around** O_O  
  
TROI: What are you doing here?  
  
GANNON: Exploring?  
  
IMPA: -_-  
  
RIKER: Where are you from?  
  
GANNON/IMPA: Hyrule.  
  
RIKER/TROI: **look at each other**  
  
IMPA: We just kinda got here...no clue how.  
  
GANNON: So what kind of crazy religion needs all this?  
  
RIKER: Religion?  
  
TROI: This is the Gym.  
  
IMPA: The what?  
  
TROI: You know....keep in shape....  
  
GANNON: I guess....  
  
RIKER: **taps his comm.** Riker to Picard**  
  
PICARD: **vo** I'm kinda in the middle of something!  
  
RIKER: Sir, we found 2 of them.  
  
PICARD: **vo** Ask them who is in the shuttlecraft.  
  
RIKER: **looks at Impa and Gannon**  
  
IMPA: We don't even get a description?  
  
GANNON: What's a shuttlecraft?  
  
RIKER: They need a description.  
  
PICARD: **vo** Well, on looks like sort of like a mummy....the other I'm not really sure of.  
  
IMPA: One of them sounds like Sheik. The other would be Nabooru.  
  
RIKER: Did you get that?  
  
PICARD: Yes. Bring them to the Lounge. We'll all meet up there ASAP.  
  
TROI: This way.  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued..... 


	4. Round up is almost complete

Zelda Hi-Tech  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, and I don't own Star Trek.  
  
  
  
**In Sickbay**  
  
  
  
SARIA: Wow, look at all this stuff..**holding a hypospray**  
  
DARUNIA: **in Crusher's office** What is all this stuff?  
  
SARIA: **going around injecting tables and chairs** I wonder what this thing is supposed to do....  
  
**sfx: CRASH!!**  
  
SARIA: **rushes over to Darunia** Are you all right?  
  
DARUNIA: **getting up off of what used to be a biobed** I think so....these things aren't very strong..  
  
SARIA: Well, what's over here?  
  
  
  
**enter pediatric area**  
  
SARIA: The stuff in here is a lot smaller..  
  
DARUNIA: What are these? **holds up lollipop**  
  
SARIA: I'm guessing some kind of medicine. It seems like this is all medical..but these people are pretty strange healers....  
  
**Enter LaForge and Crusher**  
  
CRUSHER: **sees destroyed biobed** What kind of insane person would do this? **looks around more** And one of my hyposprays is gone!  
  
LAFORGE: Calm down. They can't be far.  
  
**both go into pediatrics**  
  
CRUSHER/LAFORGE/DARUNIA/SARIA: O_O  
  
CRUSHER: Who are you people? And why are you wrecking my sickbay!!!???  
  
SARIA: What's a sickbay?  
  
CRUSHER: o_O You have the missing hypospray too!! **snatches it from Saria**  
  
SARIA: You could have just said "please".  
  
LAFORGE: Sorry, she is kinda possessive about this area. So who are you and why are you here?  
  
DARUNIA: I'm Darunia, this is Saria, and we have no idea why we are here.  
  
LAFORGE: Interesting ideas......probably some kind of temporal warp. We seem to encounter them a lot.  
  
CRUSHER: Are you the one who broke the biobed?  
  
DARUNIA: Is that what it was? It isn't very strong.....I just wanted to sit down a moment.  
  
CRUSHER: **vein popping on her head**  
  
LAFORGE: **taps communicator** LaForge to Captain**  
  
PICARD: **vo** Can it wait?  
  
LAFORGE: We found two of the intruders.  
  
DARUNIA: Intruders?  
  
SARIA: We didn't mean any harm...  
  
PICARD: **vo** Bring them to the Lounge. Will and Deanna have also found a couple, and should be there. Hold still!!  
  
LAFORGE:???  
  
CRUSHER: Are you all right sir?  
  
PICARD: **vo** Yeah, two of them have taken a shuttle. We'll be along when we can. And see if you can find Data.  
  
LAFORGE: Yes sir. LaForge out. LaForge to Data.  
  
SARIA: How are you doing that?  
  
DATA: **vo** Yes Geordi?  
  
LAFORGE: Did you find anyone?  
  
DATA: **vo** Yes. They say they are called Link and Princess Zelda. I am bringing them to the bridge right now.  
  
LAFORGE: Belay that. We are all meeting up in the Lounge.  
  
DATA: **vo** Very well. We shall meet you there. Data out.  
  
DARUNIA/SARIA: HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!  
  
CRUSHER: Hmmmmmm....a civilization not as advanced as ours....  
  
LAFORGE: Too late now. Let's go.  
  
**head for Lounge**  
  
  
  
**Shuttles!**  
  
  
  
**shuttle 1**  
  
  
  
NABOORU: Do you know how to drive this thing?!  
  
SHEIK: Do you?!  
  
NABOORU: **smashing controls** Take us back now!!  
  
SHEIK: **also smashing controls** I would if I could!  
  
NABOORU: We are going faster!! Make it stop!!  
  
SHEIK: **pushing random controls** I can't!!  
  
  
  
**shuttle 2**  
  
  
  
PICARD: What the hell are they doing?  
  
WORF: They are increasing speed.  
  
PICARD: Hail them.  
  
WORF: Open.  
  
PICARD: To whomever is in that shuttle, please reduce speed and turn around. We don't want to fire on you.  
  
  
  
**shuttle 1**  
  
  
  
NABOORU: **both heard the speech** WE WOULD IF WE COULD JERK!!  
  
  
  
**Shuttle 2**  
  
  
  
PICARD: O_O  
  
WORF: Now what?  
  
PICARD: Tractor them and bring them in. If they have no control over it, that is the only humane option.  
  
WORF: **catches other shuttle in tractor and brings it in.  
  
  
  
**Shuttle Bay**  
  
  
  
**both teams out of the shuttles**  
  
  
  
PICARD: Now explain yourselves. What were you doing in the shuttle?  
  
NABOORU: **hands are close to her scimitars** Checking it out.  
  
WORF: **noticed** Take your hands away from your weapons.  
  
NABOORU: :P  
  
SHEIK: -_- We came here somehow and don't know how to get back.  
  
PICARD: That would explain a bit. Where are you from?  
  
NABOORU/SHEIK: Hyrule.  
  
PICARD/WORF: ???  
  
PICARD: Well, you and your friends can explain in the Lounge.  
  
  
  
**all head off**  
  
  
  
To be continued......maybe...... 


	5. Hey, what about Ruto and Rauru?

Zelda Hi-Tech  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Read the first chapter.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: You know, it just dawned on me that I haven't checked on Ruto and Rauru, and there is no one left to find them........hmmmmmm......I'll figure something out.  
  
  
  
  
  
**In the Lounge**  
  
  
  
**everyone who has been found and the Trek crew are sitting around the table. Zelda managed to get the head of the table, so Picard is on the other side. The officers are on one side, and the Z-team is on the other**  
  
  
  
  
  
PICARD: Well, start explaining.  
  
ZELDA: We can't. We just kinda appeared here.  
  
LAFORGE: It could be some kind of temporal anomaly.  
  
DATA: That would be reasonable.  
  
Z-CREW: ????????????????????????  
  
CRUSHER: Captain, there is another problem. Even if we do find where they come from, I don't see how we can let them back. They are from a primitive society.  
  
ZELDA: What did you just call us?!  
  
LINK: We may not have all the fancy gadgets, but we are NOT primitive.  
  
PICARD: That wasn't what she meant. The "gadgets" as you call them are the reason we can't let you just go back. You haven't discovered them on your own.  
  
**silence**  
  
SARIA: Hey, where's Ruto and Rauru?  
  
RIKER: There are more?!  
  
SHEIK: Just those two.  
  
PICARD: **feeling that migraine coming on..** Will, Worf, please find them...  
  
RIKER: Aye sir. **leaves with Worf**  
  
  
  
  
  
**Battle Bridge**  
  
  
  
  
  
RUTO: What kind of messed up place is this?  
  
RAURU: There isn't any food here either.  
  
RUTO: Enough with the food! Geeze! **goes over to center chair**  
  
RAURU: **at back panels** Hmmmmmm....**pushes button**  
  
COMPUTER: PHOTON TORPEDOES ARMED AND READY.  
  
RUTO: What are you doing?! **starts pushing random buttons**  
  
**Red alert siren starts up**  
  
RUTO/RAURU: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
WORF/RIKER: **enter**  
  
WORF: **disarms torpedoes**  
  
RIKER: **turns off red alert**  
  
RUTO/RAURU: **stare**  
  
WORF: Do you have any idea what you did?  
  
RIKER: Ease up Mr. Worf. You two, come with us.  
  
RUTO: And if we refuse?  
  
RIKER: **sigh** Riker to Picard.  
  
PICARD: **vo** Yes Will?  
  
RIKER: We found them, but they don't want to come.  
  
ZELDA: **vo** RUTO, RAURU, AS PRINCESS OF HYRULE, I _ORDER_ YOU TO GET OVER HERE!!!  
  
RUTO/RAURU: **gulp**  
  
PICARD: **vo** Did that help any?  
  
RIKER: Yes sir. Riker out.  
  
WORF: Well?  
  
RIKER: **signals for Ruto and Rauru to go in front, they do** Let's go.  
  
  
  
To be continued........if I feel like it. ^_^ 


	6. Hail, hail, the gang's all here!

Zelda Hi-Tech  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda or Star Trek. K?  
  
A/N: I WILL finish this, or at least get 10 chapters, whichever comes first. **shrug**  
  
-----------------------------=============================  
  
**Lounge**  
  
**Worf and Riker come in with Ruto and Rauru**  
  
ZELDA: About time you two.  
  
RUTO: What?  
  
RAURU: I don't understand............what's going on?  
  
LINK: Apparently, we're in their homes.  
  
TROI: Not exactly.  
  
**Ruto and Rauru sit down, Riker and Worf stand near the table**  
  
PICARD: Now, once and for all, who are you and where are you from?  
  
ZELDA: **glaring** We are from Hyrule, and I am the Princess.  
  
CRUSHER: Medieval? They still have royalty?  
  
DATA: Selifph IV still has a monarchy, as does.....  
  
PICARD: **cutting him off** Thank you Data. How about the rest of you?  
  
LINK: Hero of Time, and a Hylian like Zel.  
  
RAURU: Sage.  
  
NABOORU/GANNON: Gerudo Thieves.  
  
T-CREW: **nervous glances**  
  
RUTO: Zora.  
  
SHEIK/IMPA: Sheikah.  
  
DARUNIA: Goron.  
  
SARIA: Kokiri.  
  
LaFORGE: Diverse group.  
  
DATA: The Federation is a diverse group as well, and.....  
  
LaFORGE: I know Data.  
  
RIKER: So now what?  
  
RUTO: **staring at Worf**  
  
WORF: **apparently oblivious**  
  
ZELDA: I wanna go home right now!  
  
PICARD: I don't know if we can grant that request.  
  
ZELDA: That wasn't a request, THAT WAS AN ORDER FROM A PRINCESS!  
  
PICARD: I'm sorry, but I don't answer to you, making your rank meaningless.  
  
ZELDA: **growls**  
  
LINK: Please.......I wanna go home too...  
  
RIKER: We may be able to do something, if we can find out how you got here.  
  
SARIA: **looking around** You know, I haven't heard anything out of Malon since we got here....  
  
IMPA: Say, where is Malon?  
  
PICARD: I thought you said that was everyone!!  
  
LINK: I thought it was.  
  
PICARD: **feeling that migraine** Data, if you don't mind......  
  
DATA: Computer, locate unknown persons aboard this ship who are not currently in this room.  
  
COMPUTER: Unknown being on Deck 12, section 14.  
  
T-CREW: O_O  
  
LaFORGE: That's the transporters!  
  
PICARD: Will, Deanna, please hurry and get her.....  
  
RIKER/TROI: **leave**  
  
PICARD: **turns to Z-crew** Now, is everyone accounted for?  
  
ZELDA: Let's see; Link, Saria, Darunia, Impa, Gannon, Sheik, Nabooru, Ruto, Malon, Rauru, and me. That should be everyone.  
  
WORF: I hope so.  
  
**in random hallway**  
  
MALON: I knew I shouldn't have wandered off. What's in here?  
  
**enters Transporter room 3**  
  
MALON: Hmm, weird stuff. **walks over to control panel**  
  
**Doors open and Riker and Troi enter**  
  
RIKER: FREEZE!  
  
MALON: O_O  
  
TROI: Please don't touch that. Come with us.  
  
MALON: **shrug** K. **follows**  
  
**Back in Lounge**  
  
RUTO: What kind of freak is he!  
  
WORF: **struggling not to hurt her**  
  
PICARD: I could ask the same of you.  
  
ZELDA: Ruto, sit down and relax.  
  
RUTO: **sits down and pouts**  
  
LINK: So can we go home or what?  
  
LaFORGE: We'll have to see.  
  
CRUSHER: Won't it violate the Prime Directive to send them back?  
  
PICARD: We'll worry about taking care of that as soon as we figure out how they got here.  
  
**Riker, Troi, and Malon enter**  
  
ZELDA: MALON! WHERE DID YOU GO!?  
  
MALON: **small voice** I just wanted to check it out......  
  
LaFORGE: You wanted to use the transporter? Do you even know what it does?  
  
MALON: Ummmmmm, no?  
  
IMPA: Something tells me we don't want to know.  
  
NABOORU: For once we actually agree on something.  
  
PICARD: **still feeling that migraine** Let's work on a way to get you home. 


End file.
